The Love Bite
by Jaxxtastrphee
Summary: Pre-Twilight. Grace encounters the Cullens on their first day at Forks High. However, no one knows that they all have secrets. Horrible summary. T - just in case.
1. First Day

Chapter 1: First Day

I tried to walk into Chemistry gracefully, but I tripped anyway. I almost hit the floor when two massive hands caught me. I looked up into my savior's face; it was unknown to me but very beautiful. "Thank you so much!" I said gratefully, not caring that he was a stranger.

"No problem," he said with a slight smile. "I would rather save you from embarrassment than watch you suffer through it."

"Oh, that's okay. I probably fall about three times a day," I laughed. "I'm Grace, by the way, Grace Meyers," I said to introduce myself.

"It's nice to meet you Grace. I'm Emmett Cullen; I'm new," he said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too," I said to him with a smile. "And I hope you like it here at Forks High."

"Oh, I'm beginning to think I will," he replied with a grin. _She's so small and clumsy; those two qualities alone make her the cutest person alive at the moment. Maybe our seats will be next to each other in this class, _he added to himself.

I smiled a cute, flirty smile at him before going to my seat in the back of the class. When I sat down, I began to look for the homework assignment from the night before. As I was looking in one of my many folders, I noticed the seat next to me being occupied but didn't look up to continue looking for my homework. When I found the missing assignment, I placed it on the desk for Mr. Jacobs to collect. Then I looked at the beautiful creature, now known to me as Emmett, sitting next to me.

I took the time to evaluate every one of his features, from his appearance to his scent. Emmett was very tall; he probably seemed like a giant compared to me. His skin was exceptionally pale, like the color of marble statues. He had dark curls and a boyish face with a hint of dimples, which emphasized his boyish features. His eyes were a light brown, honey caramel, color. He had dark purple bruise-like circles surrounding his eyes; it looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He was also very muscular, especially his arms, and it made him look like a Greek god. Then his scent was intoxicating, but it wasn't one that I desired; it was almost as if he weren't human. _He has the strangest colored eyes. I've never seen someone with the same colored eyes as me. And the way he smells is…strange for a human, _I began to think. _I wonder if I'll have any more classes with him…_ I let my thoughts trail off.

Mr. Jacobs began calling my name and pulled me away from my own thoughts. "Grace, could you give Mr. Cullen the notes from this unit so he'll be ready for the test next week?" he asked.

"Yes, I can Mr. Jacobs," I replied with a smile. I turned to look at Emmett, "Do you think I could give you the notes at lunch? I left my notebook in my car this morning."

"Yeah, that's fine," he said. _At least if we don't have any other classes together I'll still be able to talk to her at lunch. I wonder if I can keep this from Edward… Probably not, so I'm not even going to try, _he added in his thoughts.

_I wonder who Edward is… I really hope he isn't gay._ "Okay, I'll see you at lunch then," I replied with a smile. _I really hope I do have more classes with him, and then maybe I'll be able to hang out with him outside of school. _I continued to listen to Mr. Jacobs' lecture on mole ratios and how to figure out how many moles are in an atom.

When the bell rang, I quickly gathered my things and went to the door. To my surprise, Emmett Cullen was right on my heels. He turned in the opposite direction of me and I noticed another boy who must've been new. He had bronze hair and the same honey-caramel eyes as Emmett. _I wonder if they're related, _I thought before he shot a strange glance in my direction and sped off.

I got to English with a significant amount of time before the bell rang and looked around. I first noticed a third boy, who had to be new, sitting across the room next to my empty desk. He was tall and had blonde hair. He, too, had those strange honey-caramel eyes. I looked around again, noticing Emmett sitting next to the door. _I wonder if they stuck new kids in all of my classes, _I thought to myself as I walked to my seat.

_She smells different than everyone else here,_ someone thought; I assumed it was the new kid. _I wonder what she is, she clearly isn't human, but she's not one of us either_, he continued.

I stared blankly at him and thought, _'One of us'… What does that mean? And who is 'us'? They're human, they have to be._

Ms. Andrews asked me if I could give Emmett and the tall blonde one, I learned his name was Jasper Hale, the notes.

"Ms. Andrews," I said raising my hand.

"Yes, Grace, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I was just curious as to what notes I should start Emmett and Jasper with," I told her.

"Give them the notes that start the section on homographs. I think that would be best since we're working on types of writing and structure."

"Okay," I said to her before turning to Jasper and handing him my notebook turned to the correct page. "You could just give them to Emmett when you're done."

After a couple of minutes I glanced over my shoulder to make sure he understood my notes. He was reading the homograph that I wrote for a class project. _Hmmm, this is really good; I wonder what it's about, _Jasper thought while he read it over multiple times.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just wondering what made you choose _hack_ as your word."

"Well, I'm not really one for creativity when it comes to simple poems, or even sometimes stories, and I wanted to make it interesting," I told him.

"Well, it's definitely interesting and very creative if I say so myself. Is this part here, _You could hack at my heart, but it would be an even more distasteful and unpleasant task for you_,talking to or about anyone specific?"

_I wonder why he's asking so many questions. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to give him the partial truth._ I hesitated before answering, "Thanks for thinking it's creative. I still have to find a creative way to display it. And it is about someone; a guy that I had a relationship with. Things just didn't work out… for either of us," I explained.

"So you're an emotional writer?" he asked curiously. _She can't stay calm all the time_, he thought.

_How does he know I'm calm?_ I wondered to myself. "Yeah, I guess. Since I don't really like writing poetry I use things that are good or sometimes tragic to inspire my writing. A lot of the times it's something tragic like when I died," I said.

"Uhm, you…died?" he asked awkwardly. _Oh now she becomes nervous?_ he added to himself.

Uh-oh… I think I let too much out this time. "Did I say 'I died'? I actually meant to say my sister. I use her death as inspiration sometimes. I know the stuff comes out kind of sad, but I think the sad poems are sometimes the best ones out there," I lied. I had died, mostly.

"Oh, okay…" he said. At that moment the bell rang and Jasper and Emmett were out the door before it finished ringing.

As I walked to the locker room for gym I tried to sort things out. _Emmett doesn't smell like the rest of the humans here…neither does Jasper for that matter. And how would Jasper know how I'm feeling? Unless…that's not possible; they wouldn't be able to be in a school of humans._ I stopped to look around for more new students. _I just wish I could shake hands with one of them or have one of them think of what they are. This is going to be a very long day_, I thought walking into the locker room.

In the locker room, everyone was thinking about another new student; a girl. Apparently she was in the same gym period as us. I walked out into the open gym and spotted the girl they were all thinking about, she was walking towards me. She was about my height, probably no more than five feet. Her eyes were also the same strange honey caramel color as Emmett. She had brown hair that spiked out to the sides, in a pixie-like manner. She was trying to figure out how she would introduce herself.

She decided on the more traditional, "Hi, I'm Alice," she said.

I just looked at her, confused. _Why is she introducing herself to me? _"Hi, I'm Grace; it's nice to meet you"

_Wow, Emmett didn't give her enough credit. She's beautiful. And the only person who isn't in awe of my appearance_, she thought cheerily.

_He talks about me? Wait, she knows Emmett? I guess that explains the similar eyes…_ I let my thoughts trail off to listen.

"Today we're going to be playing some baseball outside. I want you all to organize into two equal teams," Couch Clapp explained. He really liked playing baseball; we played whenever it wasn't raining hard.

I chose the team with Alice on it; I wanted to find out more about her family and Emmett. As we lined up to bat I asked her, "Is today your first day, too?"

She looked at me like I already knew the answer, but she answered anyway. "Yes, my brothers and sister just moved here three days ago."

"Does that mean you're Emmett's sister?" I asked already knowing the answer to that too.

She smiled at me like I had missed something, "Yes, but we're not really related; we were all adopted by Carlisle. I have two other brothers, Jasper and Edward, and my sister Rosalie. Rosalie and Jasper are twins; they're Esme's sister's children. Edward, Emmett, and I were found at various orphanages," she explained.

"Wow," I said, "I didn't know there would so many new students are Forks High today."

She laughed. "Emmett said you were funny. I think we're going to be pretty good friends," she said smiling at me.

The gym period felt like it went on for hours. Alice and I both scored two home runs and won the game for our team. After class she invited me to sit with her and her family at lunch.

"Sorry," I said, "I have to get Emmett the notes from Chemistry and then I'm going to eat with a few other friends. How about we rain check for tomorrow?"

"Okay, that sounds good," she said smiling.

I changed quickly so I could go to my car before lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and spotted my table where Marissa was sitting waiting for Kevin and Dennis. _Did Alice say that Emmett said I was funny? So that must mean that he talks about me, right? I wonder what that means_, I thought to myself as I walked to set my stuff on the table. "Hey Maris, what's up?" I asked taking out my Chemistry binder.

"Hey, nothing just reading _Jane Eyre_ for English," she replied putting her book down. "What about you?"

"Same here, I guess. I have to go over to the table with the new students and give Emmett my Chemistry stuff," I explained.

She looked at me with worried eyes, "Okay. Grace?" she asked.

"Yeah, Marissa?" I replied, confused.

She hesitated before asking, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," I said surprised. "Why would there be?"

Relief took over her features. "Oh, I don't know. You just always seem worried or paranoid or something… Sorry," she said before looking back at her book.

"It's okay… I understand you're just concerned. I'll be right back," I said to her turning the other direction. I began walking over to the Cullen table when I heard the rest of my table join Marissa. I heard Dennis ask where I was going and Marissa said she didn't know.

_What?! Marissa has to know where Grace is going, she was just here talking to her… Grace would have told her,_ thought Kevin.

_I wonder why they care where she's going. Obviously she'll be back in a few minutes and they can just ask her themselves_, thought Marissa.

I just rolled my eyes at what Marissa was thinking. _Since when did she start ignoring Dennis and Kevin?_ As I walked I heard Emmett talking about me to two other new students. "...next to me in my first period Chemistry class, she's really nice. And what I got from Jasper, she's pretty smart too. She can pull 'homograph poems' together in no time. But she told Jazz that she had died and tried to justify it with a pretty lame excuse."

"Well, she doesn't suspect anything about you does she?" asked the boy from the hallway.

"No, I don't--" I interrupted as I reached the table where Emmett and Alice sat with the Jasper and the rest of their family. I recognized one of them as the boy I saw in the hallway.

"Hey, Emmett, here are the notes from Chemistry. They're kind of messy, but they go from most recent back. It was just easier when I do my notebook for his class," I said nervously.

_What does she have to be nervous about? She's already met over half of us_, thought the one from the hall.

_What do I have to be nervous about? I guess he's right; I really don't have anything to be nervous of. I'm just meeting a bunch of new students on they're first day. They should be more nervous than I am_, I thought in response knowing that no one could hear me.

_We change schools a lot, so we don't really get all that nervous anymore_, he replied.

_You heard that?_ I asked. _But I wasn't… I didn't…_ I tried not to say too much.

There was a hesitation in his thought,_ Yeah, I did. And you heard me… Oh, you should probably pay attention to Emmett… I think he's going to introduce you to Rosalie and myself._

"Thanks for your notes, Grace; I really appreciate it. Do you mind if I keep them until after school?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, it's no problem. I don't need them 'til tomorrow and this way I can help with any questions you have," I responded with a smile.

When he smiled back I took it as a sign that I could leave, but as I turned he grabbed my hand, which was slightly colder than my own, to stop me. "Wait," he began, "I want to introduce you to my younger brother and my sister." He waited for me to look him in the eyes. "This is my sister Rosalie," he said pointing to his left, "and this is my little brother Edward," he said pointing to the boy I saw in the hall.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet the two of you," I said smiling at them. _They all have the same honey-caramel colored eyes. I know that's common among families, but they're all adopted_, I thought. I saw Edward smile at something, but I didn't hear anyone say anything funny. "Well, I'm going to go… I'll probably see one of you in a class later, if not I'll see you after school," I said before I turned and walked away.

I walked back to my table slower than I would have on a regular day. Today was not a regular day; I just met a whole new family whose youngest child can read minds.

I sat down and began thinking about what I was going to do after school. _Maybe I can go to La Push and talk to Billy; he might know something. _I heard someone calling my name and stopped thinking about later.

"Grace," Kevin called. After I didn't respond he tried again, "Grace!"

"What?" I asked clearly upset that he had interrupted my thought process.

"Sorry," he spat back at me. "I just wanted to see how you were today. There's no need to be so cranky."

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Kev. I didn't mean to be so snappy, I was just trying to sort some things out," I said apologetically. "Maybe I should just go outside. I'll see you in class," I said as I got up to go outside.

I walked out to the parking lot and got in my car. After starting the engine I just sat there thinking about what I was going to do. _If I stay here I'll most likely end up fighting with Marissa or Kevin. If I leave, though, I'll have to face Billy_, I considered my options._ Both are very bad ideas that will end with anger. So I'll stay and then go to La Push, that way I'll be angry no matter what. Plus if I leave now it'll seem as if I'm trying to avoid the Cullens._

_Ugh, the bell…I guess I have to get to Geometry_, I thought getting out of the car.

As I walked to the math building from the parking lot it started raining and I hadn't brought my rain coat. In order to get to class somewhat dry I had to half sprint, but little did I know there was a massive body in front of me. "Ugh, what is going on? I am so going to be late to class _now_," I said angrily trying to see around my newly found obstacle.

I heard someone laugh and then say, "Well, I could definitely get used to watching you fall." I looked up and saw Emmett laughing at me, "Or I could at least get used to helping you stay on your feet. Why are you in such a hurry anyway? You were walking so fast, practically running, like you were being chased by someone who wanted to kill you," he stated slightly concerned.

"Well, falling is something I'm used to already. Running into things, or people, is not," I said trying to keep my balance. "Besides, I left my jacket in my car and I wanted to get to class somewhat dry. And why is your skin so cold? It's not that cold outside," I asked realizing his hands were keeping me steady.

He looked at me while he thought, _She noticed that? She's not that much warmer so it shouldn't have been noticeable. _"I'm not, you're just warm because you were running with some serious speed," he replied. "Some might say it was inhuman, unless of course you're little legs are just that fast," he laughed before asking, "What class are you headed to anyway?"

"I have Geometry with Mr. Cooper. How about you, what do you have now?" I asked, curious if he would be in all my classes.

Emmett just smiled and started walking in the same direction I was headed. It was a few moments before he spoke. "You know what's weird? That we have almost every class together so far," he said answering his own question.

"Yeah, that is weird," I said walking into the classroom before the bell rang. I watched Emmett hand his slip to Mr. Cooper while I sat and thought about the last few minutes. _Ha! Inhuman speed, if he only knew. And what was that about my skin not being much warmer than his? I know my temperature is lower than everyone else's, but why would his be lower?_ I was contemplating different scenarios and kept coming up blank.

Emmett was sitting in the row next to me, two seats up. Rosalie had walked in with Kevin right after us, and she was sitting in the seat behind me.

"Yes?" I replied to Mr. Cooper calling my name.

"Could you give Miss Hale and Mr. Cullen your notes? I know there's a lot so they only have to copy the past two weeks, that way they can be prepared for the test next week," he said before addressing the whole class. "Now since we have _two_ new students, we're just going to do make up work. You can bring up your grades people. Get to work!"

I pulled the notes that Mr. Cooper had indicated out of my binder. When I turned to give Rosalie the papers Emmett had already moved his seat back to us.

Upon seeing my questioning face he said, "That way we can get your notes back faster."

"Oh, well here you go. It shouldn't take long, there's not that much and you don't have to copy all the examples," I said looking at both of them. "And by the way, did you get the notes from Jasper? I mean to ask you during lunch, but I kind of forgot," I added quickly.

"Yeah, he gave them to me as we walked to the next period," he replied before he went straight to copying. Rosalie simply smiled and said "Thank you." I watched for a few minutes as they flawlessly copied my notes. I turned to see Kevin sitting at the desk in front of me, staring intently at my eyes.

"Did your eyes change colors?" he asked angrily.

"No, eyes don't change color. You know that, Kevin, or at least you did when you passed Biology I," I spat back at him.

"Of course I did," he replied, acid dripping from every word. "But your eyes were lighter this morning, before you left to 'think' in your car."

I had to think carefully before I answered him. "The cafeteria has different lighting than this room," I said calmly.

"Whatever," he said letting his features smooth. "What was wrong with you at lunch today anyway? Dennis was crushed that you didn't even acknowledge us," he said more concerned than angry.

I heard Rosalie mutter something to Emmett, but I thought they were just talking about the notes. "I was sorting through the day and trying to figure out if I should go to La Push to see Billy and Jacob," I said.

Kevin knew all to well my relationship with Billy Black and his son Jacob. "Oh, but don't you go there every Wednesday anyway?" he asked.

"Today's Wednesday?" I said trying to figure out the date.

"Yeah, it's October 21. Isn't it Paul's birthday or something?" he answered.

I couldn't believe I forgot the day of the week. _Today is just messing with my head. Nothing is going normal,_ I thought. "Yeah, I do go every Wednesday…I guess I have to go anyway," I said more to myself than Kevin. I looked up and said, "And no, today is not Paul's birthday."

Kevin began packing his stuff up to go to his next class. "Okay. It's just you've been talking about he kid's birthday as if you would die if you missed it; I couldn't remember when you said it was." The bell rang before he said, "Well, I'll see you in Spanish, Grace."

I got my notes back from Emmett and Rosalie before I left the room. In the hall I heard someone's confused, almost angry, thoughts. _Why is she going to La Push? She actually has permission to be over there?_ I turned to see Rosalie to my right holding hands with Emmett. When they reached the Spanish room, he let go of her hand and said goodbye as she walked in.

_He must have history with me too,_ I thought to myself. As I got to Ms. Carter's World History class I listened for Emmett's following footsteps. As I walked to my usually seat in the back, Dennis handed me a note. When I was seated with my notebook out, I unfolded Dennis' note and read the contents:

_Grace,_

_What was up with you at lunch today? You never just leave without talking to us for at least five minutes._

_Dennis._

I wrote back, _Nothing is wrong. Sorry about the strange behavior. I was just thinking about my visit to La Push today_, and gave it to Dennis, who sat in front of me. Ms. Carter shot me a dark look, but didn't say anything because Dennis and I were star students in her class. She also assigned Dennis to give Emmett the notes after class; she thought he needed all night to copy them. We took notes the entire period and I was grateful that my mind couldn't wander off. I almost jumped when the bell rang and listened to Dennis give his notes to Emmett.

"Here you go," he said holding his notes in front of him. "You can just give them back to me in class tomorrow."

Emmett took the notebook out of his hands. "Thank you, I'll be sure not to let my pet bear get to them," he joked in response to Dennis' face. He walked out ahead of Dennis and me.

"Why didn't she have you give him the notes?" he asked as he walked me to Spanish.

I laughed, "Maybe because she knows you write down more than what's put up on the overhead. He'll get more information that way."

Dennis just frowned at my laughter. "Yeah, whatever," was all he said as I walked into my Spanish class.

My breath caught in my throat when I spotted Edward talking to Senorita Prince. _I have classes with all five of them. This really is the craziest day ever,_ I thought as I sat down.

_I thought you would be glad that it's someone other than Emmett_, Edward thought in my direction.

_Yeah, I guess that's good_, I responded.

"You can get the notes from Jessica Stanley over there. Normally I would have you get them from Miss Meyers," Senorita Prince said, "but she missed last Friday and we took important notes that you'll need for the midterm."

Jessica Stanley almost fainted when she heard she would be giving Edward the notes. _Oh my God… I can't believe I'll be giving him the notes. Maybe I should spray them with my perfume_, she thought anxiously.

I looked at Edward and smiled sympathetically at him. I mouthed 'sorry' to him as he walked to his seat next to Jessica. She tried to say something intelligible about her notes, but it came out in a slur of words and Edward simply thanked her for the notes. Senorita Prince gave us free time since we were ahead of all the other classes, so Edward sat with me while he copied Jessica's notes. "Why are you, a sophomore, in a Spanish I class?" he asked me while he continued copying notes.

"Well, I didn't want to take a foreign language last year. But I wanted to get more credits, so I decided it was time to learn another language," I replied with a laugh. "So how's your first day been so far?"

He made a slight face, "It's been okay. All the girls have been talking about how 'beautiful' my family is. After a while it just gets annoying, but I guess you get used to it and learn to ignore it." He looked at my face trying to read my reaction. "How did you get used to what people say about you?" he asked.

I was shocked that he asked; I didn't know that people still said things about me. "Well, I've been here for a few years. No one really says anything to me anymore, or at least I never notice it," I said truthfully.

"The people around here talk about you like you're a new toy," he said surprised. "How old here you when you moved here?"

_So many questions...why is he so interested? _"I moved here when I was 13. I've been here almost three years now," I explained. "I have family that lives on the reservation in La Push. I had moved here from New York. Where are you guys from?"

He took a minute to answer. _She has family in La Push? That means she's a Quileute… I have to talk to Emmett and Carlisle_, he thought urgently. "Oh, we moved here from Denali, Alaska. Carlisle, our dad, was transferred to the hospital here," he explained. It sounded as if it was hard for him to speak to me now.

"You must not like the sun much," I said nonchalantly.

He looked surprised, "You know the average weather for Denali?"

"Yeah…I was there for a few weeks once on vacation. It really wasn't my kind of town."

"But you live in Forks, Washington on the Olympic Peninsula, 'The Rainiest Place in the Continental US,'" he said bewildered.

"And there's still sunshine here sometimes," I said seriously. "There's like two days of sun in Denali a year. I need at least once every two months," I added smiling.

He just laughed in response and the bell rang. Edward was at the door in a blink of an eye. I was gathering my things when Jessica Stanley walked up to me. "Oh my God! You were just taking to Edward the whole period. What did you guys talk about? Did he ask about my notes?" she sounded like a five year old asking about Christmas presents.

"No, Jessica, He did not ask about the notes. And we just talked about how everyone is talking about his family," I told her to make her go away. "He also asked what it was like when I moved here," I added before stepping out into the parking lot. _Ugh, freshmen can be so annoying… So he's new, who cares? Everyone in this town acts as if someone new is the second coming. I'm glad they have something else to distract them,_ I thought as I walked to my car.

When I opened the door I heard someone calling my name, "Grace! Grace!" It was a newly familiar voice, one I shouldn't have memorized yet, it was Emmett.

"Oh, hey Emmett," I said putting my bag in the backseat.

"I just wanted to give back your Chemistry notes," he said cheerily.

I took them out of his hand and smiled. "Did you have any problems with any of it?" I asked.

Emmett just looked at me while he thought about lying to me, _If I tell her I didn't understand it then I'll be able to see her more. However she might figure that out. I guess I won't_. "Nope, no problems," he said almost frowning.

I laughed and said, "Alright, well I hope you had a good first day. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Oh, I did,_ he thought. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

I drove off to La Push and immediately began thinking about what Edward had thought. _'She's a Quileute,' he had thought_, I thought to myself. _What does that have to do with anything? And why does he care?_ I turned on my car stereo and turned up the volume when "First Date" by Blink 182 came on. I reached the little bookstore that Old Quil worked at, and hoped I wouldn't have to go to Billy's house. _It's time to get some answers._

**I know it's kind of long. Sorry about that. I always get carried way. Most of my chapters will probably be long. Review, I need tons of criticism**


	2. The Truth

**Obviously I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Truth

I took up two parking spaces as I pulled into the bookstore's small parking lot. When I got out of the car I could smell everyone who was in the bookstore. Unfortunately, Billy isn't here. I decided to go in to see the kids and to ask Old Quil if Billy was at home. I walked right up to the cash register where Old Quil was standing.

"Hey Grace," he said as I approached him. "What brings you to the store tonight? You're usually at Billy's by this time."

"Hey," I said, "I know. I just wanted to see if Billy was here first. I wanted to talk to him about something. And I thought that maybe I could borrow the kids, to distract Jacob while I talk to Billy."

"What's so important that you don't want Jake around for?" he asked.

I looked at Old Quil and lowered my voice so the boys wouldn't hear me. "I need to talk to him about the old stories. I know the boys don't really believe in them, so I need them to be distracted while I ask Billy about one in particular," I explained.

"Okay," said Old Quil. "Uhm, Paul has been asking if you were going to be here today since he got here, so can you promise me you're going to spend time with him and the boys tonight too."

I smiled quickly at the thought of Paul asking about me for an hour. "I will. I know Paul and Jared are older than Jake, Quil, and Embry but I'm going to take them too. That way we can probably go to the beach and have a fire with some food," I explained to him.

"That sounds good," he said, "maybe I'll even stop by. Just don't be too late, it is a school night." I smiled in compliance and he added, "For all of you."

I laughed and said, "I know, I would never keep them too late." I heard Paul walking to the front of the store where I was standing. "Well, I should probably get them to Billy's so we can have that fire soon."

Paul stopped next to me asking, "What fire?"

"The one I'm having on the beach tonight with you, Jacob, Jared, Quil, and Embry," I said looking into his deep brown eyes.

He looked at me confused. "Then why are we going to Billy and Jacob's house?" he asked.

"Because I have to talk to Billy about something first and I need you to keep everyone outside while I do that," I answered grabbing his hand. "Now can you go back there and get Jared, Quil, and Embry so we can go?"

"Are you going to tell me why you need to talk to Billy?" he asked still holding onto my hand.

I looked at him and sighed, "I might tell you later before I drop you off at home." He looked satisfied with that and went to get the other three boys, but instead of letting go of my hand to get them he took me with him. I saw they were all doing their homework at the table and greeted them, "Hey guys. I'm going to take you to Billy's do you want to finish your homework there?" They all looked up at me. "We're going to have a fire after I talk to Billy about something but you have to have your homework done," I said seriously.

Quil jumped up at the idea of a fire, "Fire! I'll do my homework at Jake's no problem. Then he can help with this math." The other two boys joined in.

"Paul don't you have homework too?" I asked as we walked out of the store.

"Nope, I always get my homework done early on Wednesdays because I know you're coming to hang out," he said smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "But how do you know that I'm definitely going to hang out with you?"

"You can't stay away from me, duh! Besides, I have your Wednesday schedule worked out perfectly. You usually get here at about 3:30 or 4:00 and always stop at the bookstore to see how Old Quil is doing. Then you go to the back of the store and check on me and the rest of the guys. After that you go to Billy's to eat dinner with him, Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca. And finally, if you have enough time, you stop by my house and take me to the beach."

I looked at him in amazement. "Do I really do that each week?" I asked.

"Yep," was all he said as he got in the front seat of my car.

The car ride to Billy's only took a few minutes and it was fairly quiet. Paul had the radio on, but it was on a low volume. They were all thinking about the fire. When we reached the Black house, Jacob was already sitting on the porch waiting for us. "Hey Jake, what're you doing outside?" I said as I greeted him with a hug.

"I was waiting for you, of course," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Did you get your homework done?" I asked releasing him from the hug.

He looked up at me and scrunched his nose. "No, I was going to do it after you left."

I sighed deeply, "Well, get it done… I'm taking you to the beach tonight for a fire. You can finish it with the rest of the boys while I talk to your dad."

I watched as all five boys ran to the backyard to work at the little picnic table and then went into the little house. "Billy?" I called.

"In here Grace," he called back from the living room. He smiled warmly at me as I walked into the room. "Did I hear you say something about going to the beach?"

"Oh, yeah… I'm going to take the boys out to the beach and have a fire. I have a cooler in my trunk with tons of food and drinks for them," I explained. "But I needed to talk to you first so I told them they had to have all of their schoolwork done in order to go," I finished.

Billy looked at me quizzically, "What do you need to talk to me about that is so important you don't want the boys to hear about it?"

I looked him in the eyes and thought, _One of the old legends_.

"You want to ask me about the legends?" he asked. When I only nodded in response he said, "But you already know all of them by heart and you've said that you believe them."

_You know _what _I am and why I believe in them. Besides, there was one legend that I never believed in before._

"Then why do you need to talk to me about it?" he asked, still confused.

"Because I want to know what the names of these vampires were," I said sighing.

"Grace is there something you're not telling?" he asked.

"Well," I laughed, "there were five new students today at school. And well one of them can read minds. I thought it was kind of weird, then he asked me something about when I first moved here and I said something about family here. That didn't seem to sit too well with him because the second he found out I was Quileute he thought to himself 'I have to talk to Carlisle and Emmett,'" I explained.

Billy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Did you say Carlisle?"

"That's what he said. I didn't meet him, I don't even know if I should be suspecting this. I don't have any proof other than their eyes and how cold Emmett's hands were when he was helping me stand up after I ran into him," I said getting flustered. "And the way they smelled was sweet, it was kind of alluring, but burned my nose a little at the same time," I added.

Billy grimaced a little, "Well, sweetie, you know what your uncle says about the smell and the temperature of their skin." He looked up at me apologetically, "I'm sorry Grace, but they are what you think they are."

"Okay, does that mean I have to move into the house?" I asked.

His expression went from sorry to confused, "What house?"

"The one on the treaty line, that's why it's there. The letter that my parents left me said that if I ever came back to Forks or La Push and other vampires came along to stay I would have to stay there. I was a symbol of neutrality, that's what they wrote anyway," I told him. "Is it possible they knew what was going to happen to them and myself?" I asked him. "Billy!?" I almost screamed remember the boys were outside.

"It wasn't them who knew, it was you," he said looking me in the eyes for the first time since we started talking. "When you first started hearing about the legends you also started having weird dreams. Your mom used to tell Ephraim about them after you told her. Then you started talking in your sleep and she would get more details," he said looking down again.

_What was I dreaming about, Billy?_ I asked in my thoughts.

He swallowed hard before saying, "An attack… by a vampire."

My breathing became unsteady and I closed my eyes trying to remember that far back. _Were we living in New York in the dreams?_

"Yes."

"I always thought that when we were in New York there were parts of my life that felt repetitive. I felt like I had already met James, but I was never attacked," I said aloud. "I don't remember the dreams. Do you think that's why I can see the future now?"

"If you were subconsciously doing it when you seven then that's always a possibility. And if you were having these dreams then they would have known, by you telling them, what was going to happen. Maybe they thought that since you were a Quileute you would still be able to stay here, but just in case they made the "neutral" house," he said trying to make himself believe it.

"Well the Cullens can't think that I'm breaking the treaty by being over here, can they?" I asked. "I mean I'm only half and I'm not causing any harm and you're family."

Billy looked up at me and smiled for the first time since I started asking him about the legends. "No. As long as they don't know anything about you, you should fine."

"Well…" I said.

"What do you mean 'Well,'" he said eying me suspiciously.

"Well Edward knows I can read minds," I said. "But that's it!" I added quickly.

"Grace," he whined. "Just make sure that that stays all he knows. If he asks about what you are you can confirm about your vampirism, but nothing else. We still don't know what you even are," he said. "I'm going to call Quil at the bookstore; I want you to talk to him."

I looked at the clock and realized it was going on to six o'clock. "Oh, well can you ask him to meet us at the beach and I'll talk to him there… I want to get the kids out there and fed before it gets too late," I said rushing the words to come out so we could leave.

"Yeah, no problem," he said as I walked outside to get the boys.

The boys, Paul, Quil, Jacob, Jared, and Embry, were all sitting at the picnic table talking. They were trying to figure out what I was talking to Billy about. "Hey guys!" I said making them all jump. "What're you all talking about?"

"Nothing Gracie," Jared said almost to fast to hear.

"Uh huh," I said letting them know I didn't believe it. "Are you guys ready to go to the beach?"

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

We walked to the beach from Billy's house; Jared and Paul carried the cooler of food and drinks from my car. When we reached the beach there was already a fire going in our usual spot, Sam and Leah were sitting on an old tree with a blanket next to the fire. "Hey you two," I called out to them.

"Hi Grace," Leah said back when we were within fifteen feet of the fire. "Old Quil told us about your plans to bring the boys to the beach for dinner and a fire; we thought we might join you. That is if you have enough food," she said.

I smiled at her in response, "Oh, we have a ton of food and you're more than welcome to join us." I started setting up the blankets around the fire and asked her if Old Quil would be joining us.

"He said he was going to close up the bookstore early and then come over. He'll probably tell a couple of the old stories. We are at a bonfire after all, we need the stories," she said laughing.

"That's very true Leah," I said as I got the food out of the cooler. "I was actually hoping he would stop by to tell at least one story."

"Why's that?" Sam asked puzzled.

"I don't know…I haven't heard them in a while. Besides I think it's time we have another story bonfire."

"And why do you think that Grace?" asked Old Quil as he walked out onto First Beach.

"Because I haven't heard them in a while," I said innocently.

Old Quil walked over to where I was standing and took me be the hand to pull me away from the group. "Grace, you know the stories by heart. You could probably tell them just as well as Billy or me, why do you really want to hear them from me again?" he asked sternly.

"Because they haven't heard them in a while, they need to be reminded of who they come from. It's necessary now that a family who I believe is the closing topic of one of these stories has returned to Forks," I explained in hushed tones. _You of all people should know what that means for La Push_, I added to his thoughts.

"You can't be serious," he said bewildered.

I began questioning his expression in my head. It went from curious to almost frightened by the thought of these "safe" vampires being back. "I don't know. There were five new students in school today; I have classes with all of them. They all have honey-caramel colored eyes like me and they're skin is like ice. Plus, one of them can read minds… Or at least I think he can, I was not projecting while I was standing next to him. I decided against asking them if they were vampires. I didn't want them to think I was crazy if they weren't," I said to him. "Oh, and the mind reader thought it was strange that I have family here on the reservation. It was almost as if he thought I was breaking that treaty no one believes in," I added quickly.

"Now," said Quil calmly, "why don't you believe in _that_ story? I was one of those members, you of all people should believe in it. That's why you're parents built that house."

I looked up at him in shock, "So it's true! That house was meant for me, they knew what was going to happen!"

"Yes, it's true. But you've already talked to Billy about this," he said, "and since you pretty much already live in that house, I think you should just move in completely and stay there. You're parents only knew what was going to happen because you basically told them; they were worried and wanted you to stay safe," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Maybe then I would have believed in the story about the treaty and the other vampires. And you're my uncle for goodness sakes!" I was trying to stay calm. "If anything you should have forced me to stay in the house when I came back three years ago and prepared me for a situation like this."

"Grace," he said walking back towards the fire, "I never could have predicted this happening. And I never would have made you stay in that house if you didn't want to." We were almost to the fire now when Quil exclaimed, "Now, who wants to hear some old stories?" Everyone who was sitting around the fire, already eating the hot dogs and hamburgers I brought, shouted excitedly and Quil began.

He told the story of the how our ancestors became wolves, the third wife, and the treaty. It was almost ten when he finished. The fire was almost gone and the boys were practically falling asleep on Leah, Sam, and me. Sam and Leah told me they would help Billy take Jacob home and then take Jared. Old Quil was going to take the younger Quil home and I was responsible for taking Paul home.

Paul and I were walking back to the Black house after we picked up a few things from the beach when he asked, "What were you talking about with Billy earlier, and then Old Quil just before the stories?"

"I was asking Billy about one of the stories… The one about the treaty and the "safe" vampires," I said. _I have no idea why I'm telling him this. He still doesn't believe in the stories._ "And I was doing the same with Old Quil. That's the only that I didn't believe in. Plus, I had to ask them about moving into my house."

"But don't you already live in your house?" Paul asked perplexed.

"Uhm," I said unsure of how to answer, "yes, but I also have a small apartment in Forks so that my friends don't have to drive into the middle of nowhere to see me."

"Then why are you moving into your house?"

"Because I have to. My lease on the apartment is going to be up, so I figured I would just permanently move into the house," I lied. _I hate lying to him, but he can't know,_ I kept telling myself.

"Oh, okay," he said as we got into my car.

The drive to Paul's house didn't take long; he didn't live far from the Black's residence, but everyone in La Push lived pretty close together. "Goodnight Paul! Tell your parents I'm sorry you were out so late, also tell them that Old Quil was telling the stories tonight," I said to him as he got out of the car.

"Okay, will do. Goodnight to you too Grace. Love you," he said closing the door.

"Love you too," I called out the window. I drove away when I saw him close the front door to his house. "I guess I'm going to go get all my stuff from the apartment, good thing there isn't much," I said to myself. "I so wish I was normal and slept _every_ night," I added.

* * *

**I know you still don't really know what Grace is... I'll get to that in the next couple of chapters. Review *good or bad* :) I'll hopefully have a third chapter done soon, but I haven't even started on it yet so bare with me if you're reading this. 3 Jaxx.**


	3. A Little Bit of History

**As the chapter says, 'A Little Bit of History,' you learn a little bit more about Grace. There's a Flashback, that's all in Italics... However there is a part that's not but it's still apart of the flashback, you'll know what I mean when I get to that part. This chapter isn't quite as long as the others. **

* * *

Chapter 3: A Little Bit of History

I finished moving the rest of my things into the little house on the treaty line around three in the morning. I only had to move a couple things like my microwave, the loveseat for the living room, stove, washer and dryer, blankets and other bed supplies, cleaning supplies, food, and collections of books, movies, and board games. I decided when I called the landlord later that afternoon I would tell her to keep or sell the beds and television set since I already had those things here.

I was waiting for the sun to rise as I examined the outside of the house. It looked small from the outside, but could easily fit 40 people inside. The siding had a wood pattern to it making it look like a log cabin. In the back there was a large window with a sliding glass door which looked out into the woods. The window from the living room was a large bay window that looked out onto the porch. The porch held at least 15 people sitting down and another six standing up. There was a small table, three wicker chairs, and a swing placed very orderly on said porch. I'm sure that everything was bought and put in the house over the years while I wasn't staying here; I didn't even know there was a house here until I moved back three years ago and Old Quil handed me a letter my parents wanted me to have.

_I walked into a bookstore that I thought should sell a book about the Quileute history. "Hello?" I called out as I stood waiting for someone to show up behind the corner._

"_Hello, how may I help you today?" said a man from behind me. By the sound of his voice I knew he was an older man._

"_I need a book about the Quileute history for a paper I have to write. I accidentally let it slip that I have Quileute ancestors while at school today and now I'm here," I said to him as he walked around the counter._

"_You have Quileute ancestors?" he asked, a little bit confused. _

"_Uhm, yes I do… My parents moved to New York when I was little and they never told me anything about the tribe or history," I said. "I really wish they had, and then I wouldn't be looking for a book in order to write a last minute paper."_

"_Well we don't have any books about the Quileute history, unfortunately, but if you tell me your name I could give you the address of someone who you could talk to," he said sweetly._

"_I'm Grace Meyers," I said. "And if you don't mind me asking, you are?"_

"_Okay Grace, I'm Quil, but since there are three, or rather two since my son passed away, Quils so you can call me Old Quil," he replied with an expression of shock covering his face. "And I had a sister, Mary, who married someone with the last name of 'Meyers.' Her and her husband, Jeff, died when they were out one night. They had a little girl with the same name as you; she was 17 when they died. No one ever heard from her after their funeral," he said looking at my face and examining my features. Then his expression changed from shock to realization. "You know, I think I have something that I can give you." He turned around and grabbed something out of an old lockbox. It looked like an old envelope. "Here you go," he said handing it over to me._

_I looked at him with a questioning looking, "What do you want me to do with this?"_

"_Open it, of course."_

_I did as he said and read the letter, _

Dear Grace,

If you're reading this than you've returned to La Push after probably 40 or 50 years… We just want to say we're sorry that this happened and if we could we would change everything. The man who gave you this letter is your Uncle Quil; you should remember him from when you were growing up. Your father and I built you a house when you were ten years old right before we moved to New York. That house is sitting on the treaty line that your father and Quil would tell stories about around the campfire. We want you to live in that house for you to be safe and to keep the rest of La Push safe. Billy Black, who should be old enough by the time you get this, should be able to explain to you why the house is there if you ever want to know; he got a letter for himself too and I trust his parents and Quil, Sr. told him everything as well. And if you're reading this then you obviously know we're gone, but we want you to know that we love you. We always did, what happened was an accident and it could have happened to anyone.

Love always,  
Mom and Dad; Mary and Jeff.

"_So you're telling me that you already know everything?" I asked as my eyes started to swell with tears._

_Old Quil quickly grabbed my hand to comfort me, "Yes. There were things that your mother told me and she wrote everyone letters right before you all moved, but told us not to read them unless your parents died."_

"_But you know what I am?" I asked again._

"_Yes, I know that you're a vampire…" he stated talking in a whisper now._

"_If the treaty is real, does that mean I have to stay out of La Push now? I mean this is where my only family is" I asked curiously._

"_No, you're allowed here. You don't look like you hunt humans by the color of your eyes and since I can hear your heartbeat you're only half anyway," he said smiling at me. _

The sun had risen and I went back inside to shower and get ready for school. Once I was ready I got into my little Corolla and drove down the man made path to the highway. There was little traffic since it was still early and I decided to drive slower to school since I rarely ever took this route. Pretty soon I was pulling into the parking lot of the high school and parked next to shiny Volvo. _That must be the Cullen's car… I've never seen it before, _I thought to myself.

_You would be correct, Grace,_ replied a voice that I assumed belong to Edward. When I looked over to my left, I saw him smiling and looking in my direction. I decided to get out of the car to ask them how their first day went.

"Hey guys," I said, "how was your first day yesterday?"

I heard everyone reply with something different, "Okay," "Boring," "Wonderful," and even "Good." The only one who didn't seem to answer was Jasper who looked, and sounded like, he was trying to concentrate on something very important.

Alice floated over to me, holding hands with Jasper, and asked, "You're sitting with us for lunch today right?"

"I told you I would yesterday, I never delay a rain check," I replied smiling. I heard the first bell that signaled we had ten minutes left and walked away to find Kevin, Dennis, or Marissa before first period.

* * *

**It really wasn't the best chapter to me... But now you know Grace is a halfie--but why and how? This chapter was also hard because in Chapter Two Grace had talked to Billy about how her parents knew what was going to happen and I kept wanted Quil to tell her in her flashback. Oh, and I know that I said "I only had to move a couple of things" and went on to name a lot of stuff, well that's because I realized it said that she finished moving at Three in the morning, if she's only moving a microwave then why would it take so long? Anyway, review and tell me how I'm doing? Any type of review is welcomed, you can even tell me you absolutely hate it... I prefer that you don't but if you really have the desire to, then fine.**


	4. A Day of Revelations

**Do Not Own Anything Twilight. I'm pretty sure no one is reading past Chapter One anymore. I know it's kind of slow. But despite my lack of readers, I'm going to continue to write. I was working on this story for months before I decided to publish it. It's going to get finished, especially since I already have a sequel planned out.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Day of Revelations

After my very unsuccessful search for Kevin, Dennis, and Marissa, I walked into Chemistry Lab and took my seat next to Emmett. When I tried to say "hello" to him, he just gave me the cold shoulder. Instead a couple of minutes later he thought, _I don't know if you can hear me but here goes… I'm sorry. I can't talk to you right now; there's something that we, as a family, have to talk to you about. Again, I really am sorry_. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he wasn't looking at me but his expression was torn. When I looked away to pay attention to what Mr. Jacobs was explaining I caught Emmett sneak a quick glance in my direction, he still looked as if he very badly wanted to talk to me.

English went basically the same way, except Jasper had to talk to me in order to give back my notes. "Here are your notes, Grace. I really liked all the stuff that you had written in the margins… You truly are a great writer," he said barely looking up at me.

"Err, thank you," I replied taking my notes and sitting down. "Do you know if Emmett had any problems with them?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think he did," he replied quickly and barely audible. When Ms. Carter started writing on the board Jasper seemed to have forgotten that I was sitting there. _I don't understand why she feels like she did something wrong. She's only known us for one day, why would she get upset if we all start ignoring her?_

The instructions on the board said to either get out something to read or work on some unfinished assignments. Since I had finished everything in this class earlier than everyone I decided to get out my copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. I opened to the page I had marked, but I didn't start reading. Rather, I just sat there for the entire 52 minutes without doing anything that involved any kind of thought.

I found myself in Gym a few minutes later not remember how I got there. Coach Clapp had us playing Volleyball and I deliberately made sure I was on the opposite team as Alice. She didn't seem to upset by this; instead she looked as if she knew it was going to happen. When we were in the locker room she walked up to me to remind me I was sitting with her and her family at lunch.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry I forgot. I'll be there, don't worry," I said to her walking out of the gym.

I walked to my locker where I found Kevin waiting. "Hey Kevin," I said to him as I opened my locker.

"Hey, you look a little disgruntled… What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just the Cullens. I don't even know what I did," I said angrily. "None of them would talk to me in my morning classes and I have to sit with them at lunch. If I'm not in class later, you'll know why." I walked away without receiving a response. I walked into the cafeteria and spotted the Cullens sitting at the same table as yesterday. I pulled up an extra chair and sat beside Alice.

"Hi Grace," she greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Alice," I said bitterly. "Why is it none of you have spoken to me today? I'm sure I haven't done anything to offend you, I just met you yesterday!"

They all looked at each other uneasily. There were a few minutes of silence before I decided to walk away. I was just sliding my chair back when Edward broke the silence. "Well…" he said, "you said yesterday you have family in La Push."

"So?" I asked.

"So that makes you a Quileute!" said a very angry looking Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't see what that has to do with anything. Besides the fact that you think that it means someone has broken that precious treaty." I looked over to Edward who had a look of complete disbelief. "What? You really think that they're in violation of the treaty?"

"Yes."

"What part of the treaty are they in violation of? If you don't mind me asking," I said crossly.

Edward looked at me for the first time since I sat down. "We know what you are. And it's not them violating the treaty, it's you. You shouldn't be over there."

"See that's where you're wrong. If you listen closely, I still have a heartbeat," I said trying to calm down. "Plus, one of the original members of the tribe, who you dealt with, is still alive. He's the one who said I could go between Forks and La Push."

All five of the Cullens looked at me questioningly. "Then why did you move into a house in the middle of the woods?" Alice asked me before covering her mouth with her hand.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "How did you know that I moved?"

"Obviously I assume you know what we are already, right?" Jasper asked and I felt a wave of relief come over me.

_Why am I relieved? There is nothing relieving about this situation,_ I thought angrily as I nodded.

"Well… Edward, Alice, and I have abilities," Jasper went on. "I can manipulate emotions; I'm the reason you're feeling 'relief' right now."

"And I can see the future… It's subjective so I can only see something if you've decided it," added Alice.

I looked at Edward. "Let me guess, you can read minds?" He just smiled and nodded his head in return.

"Can you do anything Grace?" ask Jasper. "You may not fully be a vampire, but it could be possible that you do have an ability."

_Yes,_ I said to all five of them by projecting my thoughts into their minds._ I am a telepath; I can read your thoughts and respond back to them without speaking. I can also tell the future, much like Alice, but I see the definite future. I can only see things that will definitely happen. You could say that I definitely have to believe in fate now._

The bell rang and I walked off with Emmett and Rosalie to Geometry. Since there were actual assignments there wasn't time to learn more about each other. After class, though, Emmett managed to ask if I could come by their house sometime to speak to their leader, or father as they called him.

"I'll have to check with the Elders. They might want you to just meet at my house. That's the point of it, it's a neutral meeting place," I managed to say before Ms. Carter started her notes again.

Spanish went relatively calmly since I didn't speak to Edward. He just wanted to know the same thing that Emmett did and he could already read my mind. No one knew what the Elders would say to a meeting like this.

As I was leaving class I took out my phone to call Old Quil. It rang a few times before he answered, _Hello?_

"Hey Quil, it's me Grace," I replied.

_Oh, hey Grace… What do you need?_ he asked.

"I need to know if it's okay if I meet the "leader" of the Cullens," I said. "I didn't know if you wanted me to only meet them at the house or if I was able to go to wherever it is they live."

It was few seconds before Quil answered; _I really think they should meet you at your house. Just in case something happens, do you know what I'm saying?_

"I'm sure I know what you're saying… But it's only happened once," I said, "what are the chances that it would happen again?"

_You don't want to take chances. Then you really will be in violation of the Treaty and the only place you'll be allowed is our side of the line and your house,_ he said hastily.

"Okay. Well I have to talk to them now. I'll probably stop by this weekend sometime," I said. "Oh, and tell Billy I'll call him later tonight."

_All right, I'll see you this weekend. And I will. Good-bye Grace._ And with that he hung up the phone.

I unlocked my car while thinking about the conversation I just had. _I haven't done that in 50 years. Why would I suddenly do it again? And I really wish he would let me say good-bye once in a while before he hung up._

_Having problems at home? _Edward asked as he and his family walked to their Volvo, parked next to my car.

"No," I said in response. "Actually that was my Uncle; he said that it would be better if we met at my house. It's more of a precaution, you know?"

"Okay, does it matter when?" Jasper asked.

I was considering what I had to do. "Could we put it off until Friday night?" I asked. "I have plans to hang out with Kevin, Dennis, and Marissa. And since you guys don't sleep I don't think that should be a problem, right?"

Alice was the one to answer this time, "Nope, not a problem. Carlisle won't have to work Friday night and he'll have plenty of time to talk to you. He has some theories about why you are how you are."

"Theories?" I asked. "What kind of theories?"

"We don't know… He doesn't want to share with us because he wants to be the one who tells you," said Edward.

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow," I said getting into my car and pulling away.

* * *

**Yes, I am having Grace read _Harry Potter and the Order of the _Phoenix. So did you like it? I'm getting to the story. There will be a love aspect eventually. Remember this is a year and some months before Bella shows up. Everything will be explained (why she's only half and what her and Quil were talking about, though you probably already know). Review if you wish to. Any kind of review will make my day (even if you say you hate it), tell me how you like Grace so far.**


	5. Assumptions told

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight Characters. Only Grace, Kevin, Marissa, and Dennis are mine + plot.**  
**a/n** - I'm just letting you know this is really long chapter. I know most people like really long chapters, but there might be a part in here when you feel like saying "why the crap is this in here?" It's kind of to let you know about Kevin, Dennis, and Marissa a little bit. You find out about Carlisle's theories in this. I would have had this chapter up a bit sooner, but I started it then got to the middle, stopped, then went back and couldn't remember where I was headed with it. Read, enjoy, review :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Assumptions Told

The morning went by just as the last two had. The Cullens and I were on speaking terms again, but we only said "hello" to each other in the halls or in class. At lunch, I sat with Marissa, Dennis, and Kevin to discuss our plans for the night.

"Okay, okay, but I have to home by 10 tonight. Just because my parents decided they wanted to go back to New York and let me stay here doesn't mean they won't be checking up on me," I said after we decided to go bowling.

"All right, that's fine. I have an early curfew tonight because my parents decided they wanted to spend quality time together in the morning," Marissa said rolling her eyes. "I have to be home by nine."

"You two are such party poopers," Kevin said pulling out his math homework. "Why is it that you're the only ones who ever have to be home early?"

"Because we're girls and our parents worry about us," Marissa and I said at the same time.

"Creepy!" Dennis said before helping Kevin with his homework.

I snuck a quick glance at the Cullen table where all five of them were looking off in no particular and different directions. None of them seemed to be talking. All of a sudden I heard Edward think, _We'll be over by 10:15. That should give you enough time to get ready for us._

I replied with a simple "okay" and took out my Harry Potter, I hadn't been reading lately so I was only on chapter three: _The Advance Guard_, and began to read. I was so absorbed into what was going to happen that I didn't hear Kevin calling my name.

"Grace!" he practically yelled to get me out of my trance.

"Sorry, it was just starting to get good," I replied while putting my bookmark on the page. "What is it?"

Kevin and Dennis started laughing before Dennis said, "Nothing, you just get into those books and act like you're really there. It's kind of cute."

"Awh thanks Dennis!" I said smiling. The bell rang and I gathered my things. "Kevin, do you want to walk with me to class?"

"Sure," he said and we walked off.

The day finished rather quickly and it wasn't long before Kevin, Marissa, Dennis, and I were off to the bowling alley. "Don't you think it's a little weird that we always go bowling at like five in the afternoon?" Dennis asked as I drove into Port Angeles.

"Yeah, especially since we never go out to dinner!" Marissa said, her voice increasing in pitch as she spoke.

Kevin started laughing, "You just said you ate dinner before we left. Besides we always get tons of stuff while we're there."

"Oh, stop your complaining. We're here!" I said pulling into a parking space. "And Kev is right; we always get way to much food to eat in three hours anyway. We're lucky we have enough money between the four of us to eat that much!"

All three of them started laughing as they got out of the car. When we walked into the alley the guy at the counter, Jeremy, was already getting out our shoes. "Are you going to be playing your usual three games and would you like me to tell the kitchen staff to start cooking?" he asked as we started to take out our money.

I laughed a laugh comparable to a pleasant bird's chirping, "Yes, we'll have the usual three games." I looked over at the other three and they confirmed my questioning look, "And yes, if you could with the food."

"Next time," said Dave, the alley's owner, "you should call ahead so I know when I'm going to need to restock my kitchen."

"Oh, Dave, you love when we come," Marissa whined. "Without us, you would never have to restock your kitchen."

All five of us laughed before going to Lane Seven and setting up the scoreboard. We had to play "rock, paper, scissors" in order to choose the line up for all the games. Like always, the order went me, Kevin, Dennis, and then Marissa.

"Why am I always last?" Marissa asked.

The other two and I looked at her and said, "Because you always pick rock first!"

After I threw my first ball the first round of food came, it was mozzarella sticks and potato skins. We went through about three more frames before the next round, which was an extra large pepperoni pizza, came along. The night went on and we talked, ate, and bowled until 8:00. "Hey, we've got to get Marissa back home," I said as she finished her last frame. "Let's add up the scores and see who won tonight!"

Dave came up from behind us and announced the winner a few minutes later. "Well, coming in last place is, like the last three times, Dennis. I'm really sorry kid, maybe you should practice more. In third place, we've dropped down a spot, is Marissa." Marissa whimpered at the sound of her name, she was still trying to get first place. "Kevin is now in second, and it was pretty close; you just barely beat Marissa over there. And that leaves us with Grace to win first place and a new high score!" he finished extravagantly.

"Really," I said, "I have a new score?"

"Yes," he replied smirking, "you received a new average score of 288. If you keep that up, you'll be able to go pro someday."

"No, I think I'll stick to playing for fun. Thanks though," I said smiling. "Okay, guys, we really have to go now!"

The ride to Marissa's house was mostly quiet. I heard Marissa and Dennis talking quietly in the back, but none of us brought up a full conversation because they were all thinking about me bowling professionally. _If only they knew the actual reason I can't do what they want me to do. _I pulled into Marissa's driveway and we all said our good-byes as she got out of the car.

"Goodnight you guys," she said, "I'll see you on Monday!"

I pulled away and went to drop off Dennis. "So Dennis, why aren't you spending the night at Kev's house tonight?" I asked nonchalantly.

"My parents said that I spend too much time at your house, or Marissa's house, and especially Kevin's house, so they told me I have to spend this weekend at home. And it has to be spent with them," he replied. "I don't know what they're talking about; I always spend time at home. It's only the weekends when I'm not home."

I laughed in response to him, "I wish my parents wanted to spend more time with me. But no, they just had to go back to New York." I looked in my rearview mirror at Dennis and his expression had gone from confusion to sympathy. I looked back at the road and said, "Don't worry about it, you guys. I really don't mind. I was practically on my own anyway." I pulled into Dennis' driveway and saw his parents waiting for him.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Childress," I said out my window. They both started walking towards my car and I said "oh no" only for Kevin and Dennis to hear. They started laughing as Dennis got out of the car.

"Hello Grace," Mrs. Childress said to me as I put my car in park, preparing myself for a long conversation. "How're your parents?"

"They're okay; they just moved back to New York. I guess they missed the big city sounds," I said with a smile. When she gave me a look of concern I added, "They're only letting me stay so I can finish out my school year. I'm going to go visit them for the holidays and I might move back there myself in the summer."

"Oh… okay. Well I'll let you go so you can take Kevin home," she said waving good-bye. I pulled out and drove on to Kevin's house which was only a few streets away.

"I have a really bad feeling that she really doesn't think its okay for me to be here by myself," I said to him in a serious tone.

"Don't think about it too much. She just doesn't understand your family," he said looking out the window.

I didn't understand what he was saying. Or what he was thinking for that matter. _Why her parents would let her stay is beyond me. The more I think about it I've never met her parents, I don't think anyone has. Maybe my parents will… _his thoughts trailed off as I pulled into his driveway. Kevin got out of the car and we said good-bye to each other.

I drove back to the little house in the woods faster than I've ever driven; I was probably going about 150 mph. I was home at exactly ten o'clock, just in time for the Cullens to come over. After I quickly tidied up the house, I heard the doorbell ring. _There's a doorbell to this place?_ As I reached the door I heard Edward laughing at my internal thoughts.

I opened the door and greeted a very handsome blonde man. "Hello, you must be Dr. Cullen. I'm Grace, it's very nice to meet you," I said sticking out my hand. "Please come in and have a seat." They all sat down quickly. Alice had asked me how bowling went; knowing all too well that I would say it went fine. We talked for a little about Dr. Cullen and how he came across everyone in his coven. After about half an hour I finally said, "Dr. Cullen, I was told that you had theories of what I why it is what I am. I don't mean to rush into it, but I just wanted to know."

"You can call me Carlisle, dear," he said smiling. "And there are only about three theories I would like to discuss with you."

"Okay, that sounds great."

"My first theory is probably the least likely to be possible, but it's still a possibility. The Vulturi, I expect you know who they are?" he asked and I nodded my head for him to continue. "The Volturi used to experiment with all kinds of creatures. The one that they actually got right was the creation of 'Hybrids.' A hybrid is a vampire that is given the ability to change into a wolf form. They are used in the Volturi Guard, which is what makes it the least likely of the three possibilities. That and you don't seem to be a century old yet," he explained.

_Am I able to ask questions during this?_ I asked Edward. He replied with a single "yes" and I asked, "Why isn't it possible for that to have happened? I mean, I remember I was changed in New York and not Italy, but there's obviously another reason."

"It's not possible because the hybrids have been around for at least 200 years. There are only a handful of them and they carry out the most dangerous of tasks. How long has it been since you were changed?" he asked.

"It was 43 years on August 29. It was 1960 and I was 17 at the time," I replied.

"Yes, then that is definitely not a possibility," he said. "Another one I thought possible because Edward tells me you have family on the Reservation?" I nodded my head and he continued, "Well, then you could have only been half changed because you are of Quileute heritage. Since they have the ability to shape-shift because of their ancestry, you may have been given that gene. That theory is the most likely and you would probably want to talk to someone of the Black family."

"Oh, the Blacks are distant cousins of mine; I visit them every Wednesday. Billy's father was the pack leader when you were first here. My Uncle Quil was one of the original pack members from then as well. He's the only one whose still around; he's the one who told me about you guys the other night," I said rather quickly.

"Well then it's a pretty good guess to say you have that gene that has protected you. However, to the werewolf our poison is very fatal. Unless you don't have the ability to shape-shift, that gene could have killed you."

"I have never turned into a wolf before, so I'm sure I'm okay," I lied.

"Then my third and final assumption is that it was done on accident. Which is also very unlikely because vampires never do anything by 'accident,'" he said.

I breathed in deeply, "How would one be changed on accident?"

"If the vampire had any kind of feelings and didn't want to the person. This isn't really common though. A way for it to be possible is that the fang of a vampire would graze some part of the human," he said looking at me with a confused expression. "But like I said, this is the least likely and most uncommon possibility."

_Yes, least likely and most uncommon. I did it on purpose; this is what I wanted. Plus I'm a Quileute, that's why I'm only half,_ I thought to myself. I looked around at the rest of the Cullens who had sat there very quietly the whole time. Edward's face was questioning, he didn't know what my thoughts meant.

"I was just wondering, before we leave, what human qualities do you still carry and do you have any other abilities besides telepathy and the ability to see the future?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I have can still eat human food; some days it's more appealing to me than animal blood. Yes I do feed off of animals," I said in response to their facial expressions. "And I sleep, but only for about 24 hours every two weeks. That's basically all my human qualities, besides the fact that my heart barely beats and my body temperature is only a few degrees higher than yours. As for any other abilities I can change my appearance. That's how I'm able to stay in one place for longer amounts of time. The only problem is that I can only make myself seem younger since I don't know what I would look like past 17," I explained.

"That makes a little bit more sense as to why you've been here for three years already and aren't leaving," he said.

I nodded a little and looked around at the rest of them again. You would have thought that I had a collection of marble statues in my living room. I glanced at the clock and it read 1:15. "Oh my, is it really that late?" I asked. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I think tonight I should try and get some sleep. I haven't slept in a few days and I feel a little exhausted after tonight," I said yawning.

"Yes, that's no problem," Carlisle said.

"Goodnight Grace," Emmett and Alice said at the same time.

I smiled at them and said "goodnight" in response. I watched as all seven of them ran out into the woods.

* * *

  
**a/n **- There were multiple other versions of this story. This chapter especially is the second version. Originally the Cullens went bowling too and then Grace talks to Carlisle about his theories, but that was before I thought about incorporating the wolves into the story. Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know how you feel about where it's going. Next time, hopefully, I wont rant as much in this a/n's.


	6. Dreaming of the Past

**a/n: **In the past 7 days I've slept in my own bed 3 nights. I know that I haven't taken a million years to update, but it definitely feels like it. I've been so busy. Plus I somehow became obsessed with reading Harry Potter fanfics, that's what I've done all week. Thanks to Emogirl1790's advertisement in her story 'Reborn' I wanted to write this chapter. In this chapter you learn the story behind the title.  
**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dreaming of the Past

I decided that I needed to hunt before I did anything else. I changed into a pair of comfy sweats and put my curly hair into a high pony-tail before walking out the front door and into the dark woods. I walked until I could hear the stream far off in the distance. I closed my eyes as I stopped so I could focus on finding the biggest animal around. There was something in the distance, I could hear its faint heartbeat, and I immediately took off after it. It happened to be a sleeping buck, making it easier to kill; I was not up for a fight. I sank my teeth into its neck and felt the warm blood satisfy the burning desire in my throat. I was almost finished when I heard a noise behind a tree. I disregarded it for a squirrel or mouse, but then I heard it again and it was much bigger than a squirrel.

"You know I can hear you, right?" I asked.

"I was hoping you had human hearing," a voice said from behind a nearby tree.

I spun around trying to find the owner of the voice. I recognized it as one of the Cullen's, but I couldn't figure out which one it was. "Is there a reason you're out here?" I asked trying to get him to come out.

"Alice said that you were hunting, I thought you might want someone with you," he said staying confined to the trees.

"Well, I'm done, so you might as well go home," I said getting up and walking back towards my house. "Besides, Emmett," I said as the wind blew his scent towards me, "shouldn't you be home with Rosalie?"

He hesitated, "I decided to go hunting. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, Rose and I aren't together." I looked up at his face; I could tell he was lying. The weird thing was that I couldn't hear what he was thinking.

"What d'you mean? I saw you two holding hands while you walk her to Spanish before history," I said quickly.

"Oh," he said, "that. Well, I wanted to go hunting by myself."

"Did you catch anything?" I asked curiously. When he just stared back at me, I took it as a no. "So you must not have really been hunting."

"It is close to three in the morning, maybe that's why I haven't gotten anything," he defended.

I smirked and as I walked up the steps to my porch said, "Well, I managed to get something." I turned to look at Emmett, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and saw that he really didn't really need to hunt. _Why is he out here if he doesn't need to hunt? There's no way he's here for _me, I thought to myself. "You can stay out here if you want. I'm going to shower and then, if you're still here when I get back, we can talk or something," I said before I walked into the house.

I got out of the shower and immediately put on a pair of cute sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. While putting my dark curls into a messy bun, I walked out onto the porch to see that Emmett had left. _I guess talking to me wasn't as important_, I thought. _Good thing too because I really need some sleep tonight._ I walked back into the house and straight to my room, turning off lights as I went.

I reached my room and turned on the light; I looked to my bed, then my desk where I saw Emmett sitting quietly. "I really thought you went home. How did you get in here without leaving your scent all over my house?" I asked.

"I came in through the window; it was already open," he replied pointing to the window next to my bed.

"Uh huh," I said walking over to my bed. "Does this mean that you want to talk?" I asked as I sat down.

"Kind of," he replied. "Edward and I went hunting after we left and he told me what you had thought about being changed on purpose."

"Oh," I said, "did you tell anyone else?"

"No, he was just curious… That's why we went hunting on our own," he answered. "Do you want to talk about how you were really changed?"

I looked him in the eyes, I felt like I could tell him anything and maybe I should. I let out a sigh before saying, "It wasn't really on purpose… It was an accident, for him; I wanted to be changed." I stared at my hands before saying, "I might as well tell you the whole story; Edward will end up finding out from you, so anyone else who cares to know can be told too." I looked up at his face to know that he acknowledged what I said. "Like I said earlier, it was August 29, 1961 and I was living in Binghamton, New York. My parents decided to go out to dinner for their anniversary for 18 years of marriage. On their way home from the restaurant they went to, they got into a car accident. I had met a vampire two years prior to this and we were kind of dating. When I found out what had happened to my parents I realized that I didn't have anyone besides him and I thought I wanted to spend forever with him. I called him and asked him to come over so I would have someone at the house with me." I had to stop; remembering was becoming difficult. Emmett just sat there and stared, waiting for me to continue.

"I asked him if he would change me when he walked in the door. He didn't want to because the way he put it was 'I had the heart to change the world.' He didn't want to take away my humanity and everything that made me good. I begged him to do it, but by the time I was done crying I realized that he wasn't going to do it. I kissed him and when he pushed me away I felt his fang graze my tongue. I felt it start to burn and soon everything started to fade and the pain took over," I paused. "I woke up six days later. I felt like the world was screaming at me, 'Get up Grace. Come on! Just wake up!' I actually opened my eyes to see him sitting with me. It was then that I realized I was hearing his thoughts. When he saw I was waking up, he hugged me. I heard him think, 'Her skin is still warm, maybe I didn't actually change her.' But he had, I could tell because my throat burned for something to _drink_. He took me out to hunt for the first time, but when I went in for the kill I couldn't do it. I could hear the screams of terror that they couldn't let out; I let them go. I started feeding on animals without him knowing and after about eight months I left him and started traveling and living on my own. That's how I became a veg," I finished right before yawning.

"So it really was an accident?" Emmett asked, astonishment covering his tone. I just nodded in response while getting under my comforter and laying down. "You have to tell Carlisle this; he would love to know that things really can happen on accident."

"I don't know. I don't think it really matters," I said yawning again. "Maybe some other time, I'm really tired right now. I'm going to go to sleep, I'll see you on Monday Emmett… Good night," I said before rolling over on my side and turning off my light.

I slipped into sleep soon after I closed my eyes and heard Emmett leave. My dream took me back to happier times.

_I was walking down a street in Binghamton towards the café I was going to meet Anne when I saw a man that I couldn't take my eyes off of. He was walking toward me and staring directly at me. _

He can't possibly be walking towards me_, I thought. _He looks too _perfect_ and old for me.

"_Hello," he said looking me in the eyes._

"_Hi," I said politely. _My parents always told me to be nice to the people in town_, I thought. _But, I've never seen him before, so there really isn't any reason to be nice to him. _I crossed the street to get to the café._

"_Hey, wait," he said. "I just want to know your name."  
I turned to face him, "Look, I bet you're a really nice guy, but I'm 15 and you look much older. Besides, I don't think we're ever going to see each other again so spare me the hope and leave me alone."_

_He looked at me with amazement. "What if I told you I was 16 and I wanted to see you again tomorrow?" he asked._

_I stuck out my hand and said, "My name's Grace, Grace Meyers."_

_He shook my hand quickly. "I'm James, James Richardson. It's very nice to meet you Grace." He shot me a quick smile before saying, "Now what do we do tomorrow? We can always meet at the café that's down the street."_

As long as he doesn't stand me up I guess that would be fine_, I thought. "Okay, that sounds fine," I said before turning to continue on my way to my destination. I suddenly remembered that he never told me what he wanted to meet me. When I turned around he was already walking away. "Wait!" I yelled after him._

"_Yes?" he said coolly._

"_You never told me what time you were going to be at the café," I said simply._

_He looked at me contemplating on the times, "Is one o'clock okay for you?"_

"_Yes, that's fine," I said. "Good-bye James."_

"_Good-bye Grace," he replied before walking off._

I woke up to realize that I had been crying. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was nine o'clock at night on Saturday. _I had slept for 17 hours… Ugh, I'm going to need sleep again soon,_ I thought as I got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom thinking, _That was a few days after the Fourth of July 44 years ago. Why was I crying?_

Since it was so late I decided just to stay in, watch TV, and read some more _Harry Potter_. I would be sleeping again in a few short hours and then tomorrow I would be at the beach with Paul, Old Quil, and Quil.

* * *

Review, they make me smile :) Also thank you to emogirl1790 again for being my first review.  
I don't know how long it'll be before my next update. I am re-taking my driver's test on Wednesday. And then Thursday I'm going to my sister's so we can go to Cedar Point on Friday. Hopefully I'll be able to get my next chapter thought of and written soon.


	7. Changes

**I do not own anything Twilight related -- I actually don't wish I was Stephanie Meyer; I wouldn't be able to handle the craziness.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Changes

I woke up to the sun coming through my window and someone banging on my front door. I walked out of my room and carefully avoided all the boxes that I had left unpacked. I had almost reached the door when I tripped on a chair that was sitting in the middle of the room. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "Hold on a minute!" I yelled in the direction of the door.

I finally got up and opened the door to a very concerned looking Old Quil. "I thought I was meeting you at the beach in," I looked at the clock and it read nine o'clock, "about an hour?"

"That trip to the beach may have to wait," he replied. "Sam here," he pulled Sam Uley into the doorway, "seems to be having the first signs of a transformation."

"Well I promised the boys that I was going to the beach with them," I said sternly.

"Grace, you have to help Sam. You're the only one who can actually go out into the forest with him when he changes," Quil said looking at me seriously. "Oh, and are you going to let us in or have you forgotten your manners?"

"Fine, have a seat over there," I said pointing to the couch. "And what do you mean 'only one who can actually go out into the forest with him'?"

Quil was pulling me into the other room where Sam couldn't hear us, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're the only one who can phase with him; he's going to need help when he does."

I closed my eyes looking for any changes in the near future. "Wha-" he started to say before I put my hand up to stop him. I finally spotted Sam phasing; it was still a few days away. "Uncle, he isn't going to change for a few days. I'm going to the beach with Paul and Quil today, nothing is going to change that," I said sternly. "Besides, I can't be out there with Sam… It'll be just as dangerous for me; I don't have any control of my phasing and I'm not going to risk his life to help him."

"But you can hear what he's thinking. You'll know what's going through his mind," Old Quil insisted.

I looked up at him with sad eyes, "That's where you're wrong… I can't hear anything anymore. I don't know why – it could have to do with the Cullens being here and because Sam is about to change – but I can't. I don't think I'll be able to know what he's thinking unless I phase too, and I can't control my phasing so that's out of the question."

He looked at with an outraged expression. "Grace, this is your destiny! You told you're parents about this happening."

"Actually, I really don't believe in destiny or fate. All of the visions from my childhood could have been changed by some unknown decision that was changed at the last minute. For example, I could have moved to Mexico, but I came here and that set in motion the events that are happening now. Also, the Cullens could have chosen to move here after I left. Nothing happens because it's meant to happen," I said while grabbing a pair of jeans and walking into the closet.

I heard Quil sigh before saying, "So imprinting isn't meant to happen?"

I walked out of my closet in a new tee shirt and my jeans. I was frantically looking for a sweatshirt when I said, "That's different. I believe in soul mates, but you still have to find them. Well, I don't have to find them seeing has I can see who I'm going to be "in love" with, but regular people still have to find them."

At that exact moment I heard a crashing from my living room. I ran into the other room, faster than your average human, and saw Sam lying on the floor. As if on cue, I saw the worst imagine running through my mind. "Oh no," I gasped. Old Quil came in a few seconds later. "We have to get him outside. Something changed when he would phase and he's not doing inside my house," I said wearily. I grabbed Sam's hand and got him to his feet. Once he was standing I managed to balance most of his weight on me, with the help of Old Quil, and got him outside. I sat him on the ground and walked a good distance away; I didn't want to be too close when he phased for the first time.

An hour later I was still watching Sam from my porch when I heard my phone ringing inside. I got up from one of the wicker chairs and walked in to answer it. "Hello," I said when I picked up the phone.

"Grace?" Paul said.

"What is it Paul? Are you okay?" I asked trying to listen to Sam outside.

There was a silence on the other line. "Uhm, yeah," he said, "but aren't we going to the beach today?"

I gasped in complete terror, "Paul, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. Quil's grandfather came here this morning with Sam Uley and something came up. Can we go tomorrow after school, just you, me, and Quil?"

"But its Sunday!" he said almost yelling at me. "We always go to the beach on Sundays."

"Okay," I said, "we'll go tonight."

I heard him sigh and then say, "All right, but if you forget again I'm not going to talk to you for a week."

"I think that would be well deserved," I said before saying good-bye and hanging up.

I walked back outside and couldn't find Sam. "Uncle, where's Sam?" He didn't say anything in response to my question, instead he just pointed to a black wolf stand several feet away from where Sam had just been sitting. "Oh, I see," I said before I felt a rush of heat run up from my toes. I started to descend the stairs when I started to tremble. "Uncle, are you supposed to be trembling before you change?" I asked as I got farther away from him.

"Yes," he said confused. "You should know that Grace. Why?"

Before I could answer I had phased with a ripping sound that came from my clothes. After I had phased, Sam ran away, but I could still hear what he was thinking. I sat in front of my porch whimpering. _Why did this have to happen? Couldn't they have waited 'til I left?_ I thought while I tried to listen to Sam's thoughts.

_What's happening? Why is this happening? Why did Grace just turn into the same thing that I am? _he thought panicking.

I signed audibly before getting up and dragged by feet – now paws – in the direction that Sam had run off into. _Sam, I need you to stay in one place so I can find you. Please! _I started to beg. I could still see that he was running away from me. _Sam I'm trying to help. I'm not happy about having phased either, but I have to meet Paul and Quil to take them to the beach tonight. Will you come back here so I can explain things? _I asked. _Or at least stop where you are so I can find you!_ I noticed him slowing to a stop. _Thank you_, I said as I caught up to him.

_Are you going to explain what's going on? _he asked angrily.

I glared at him best I could. _Yes, I am,_ I said. _You are now apart of one of the Quileute legends that Old Quil, Billy, and Harry are always talking about. You as of right now are the Alpha wolf. Technically I should be Alpha since I've been around longer, but I really don't want that responsibility and I only phased because of you._

Sam stared at me through his dark eyes, _I'm the reason you phased? Then when did _I _change?_

I simply walked around him a few times before replying, _Because of the Cullens. Just think of the Stories, I have to go… Will you go back to my house and try to relax?_ I turned to run home, _We'll talk when I get home tonight if you're still there._ With that I ran back to my house and circled it before changing back into human form. I quickly went into my room and got dressed for the beach.

I grabbed my keys off the rack next to the door and walked outside. There, standing next to my car, were three of the Cullens – none of which looked the least bit happy.

"Uh, H-h-hey," I stammered, "what brings you out here tonight?"

Alice was the first to step forward, "Because I saw your future disappear. We came here to make sure you were okay."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a wolf too?" Emmett asked outraged.

I looked at all of them and thought about how I was going to be late for my beach date with Paul and Quil. I sighed and said, "I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would ever find out. Before today there was no need for me to change. Sam's change was sped up because my uncle brought him here for me to help him. I didn't want to help him," I explained. "I've only phased one other time and that was right after I left Ja- the vampire who changed me."

"But then you should have died if you had the ability to change!" Edward said loudly. "And you do know that this violates the treaty?"

"Actually," I said in a matter-of-fact tone, "it doesn't. I am neither vampire nor werewolf; therefore no part of the treaty is broken. And my position in this house is to act a mediator as dumb as that sounds. If you haven't noticed already, the house lays right on top of the treaty line, making it neutral territory." I started walking towards my car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emmett asked trying to stop me from getting to my car.

"To the beach with two boys whom I had to blow off this morning to help Sam," I said equally as angry. "I really don't see why you're making this such a big deal… Alice should have seen this coming. I'm going to stay at Forks High, I was there before you anyway, and I'm going to continue seeing my family on the Reservation. I don't know why I am what I am, but I exist… You just have to except that," I said getting into the car and rolling down the windows. "I already have," I said as I pulled away to pick up Paul and Quil.

* * *

This is one of my shorter chapters because I had insane writer's block all week.... I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew I had to incorporate this part of Grace's life into the story... However, I did pass my driving test :) Starting Wednesday I have band/colorguard/flagcorps (whatever you wish to call it) practice so I may not be able to update as much as I wish. Now I'm sure my ranting is done I have to thank sainer101 for your review, since I couldn't reply personally. Review, they'll make me happy while I try to read Jane Eyre :)


	8. Christmas Disasters

**I don't think I can say sorry enough times on how long it has taken me to update this. My excuse, which may be pitiful to some of you, is that I started guard in August right after chapter 7 was posted, then school started, and to top it all off I got a job at Marc's (for those of you outside of Ohio, it's a grocery store that's cheaper than most and we even sell products from other stores for under $10 sometimes); and there's the age old excuse of writer's block. I really had forgotten where I wanted to this story to go. This chapter has been rewritten about 3 times, and everytime it had a different direction. But this one ends the way I want it to. But I do warn you all, This may not be a very good chapter, I feel like I Jumped around a bit. It's long (like 10 pages on microsoft word long). And I finished just in time for Christmas. So, to all of you who celebrate, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Christmas Disasters

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. The Cullens cut off all contact from me after they found out about my other secret. The only time they would talk to me was the rare times when I would be partnered with Emmett in Chemistry or with Alice for badminton. Sam calmed down enough to phase back to his human form and talk to Old Quil about what was going on. Initially he was angry and had to be calmed down again, but he accepted it (for the most part). My friendship with Marissa, Dennis and Kevin had to be put on hold so I could watch Sam.

By December everyone was looking forward to Christmas. Everyone except me anyway. There was a school dance that I couldn't attend because I kept seeing something happening that involved staying by Sam's side. The only thing that upset me was when I was near Emmett and saw him getting ready for the dance and looking even more handsome than he already is.

It was the Friday before the dance and a week before Christmas; everyone was in high spirits and trying to convince me to go the dance. "I already told you Marissa, I can't go because I have a family thing tomorrow night."

"But you always blow off your family things for dances. Who will look absolutely phenomenal if you don't go?" Marissa asked as we ate lunch together.

I sighed, "I already told you, this is one that I can't skip. And besides, the Cullens will probably look even more phenomenal than I ever could. I mean just look at them."

I watched as she moved her head to look behind me. "Whatevs… You're just as gorgeous as they are," she said before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Oh, and Emmett is staring at you."

I sighed and turned around to look even though I could feel him looking at me and sensed him thinking about me. When I turned to look back at Kevin and Marissa it looked as if they were expecting something. "What?" I asked already knowing they were going to say something about Emmett.

"Well," Kevin started, "it's just that you and the new kid seemed to be getting really friendly when he first got here, now you avoid talking to him as much as possible."

"People change, Kev. I don't know what else to tell you. We obviously weren't what we thought of each other," I said trying to block out the visions of sad faces. "We didn't agree on how things should be handled when it came to stuff."

I watched as all three of them rolled their eyes. "Okay," Marissa said getting up from the table. "I'm going to class now; I'll talk to you guys later."

"We'll go with you," Dennis said gathering his belongings.

"Wow, you guys, thanks for understanding," I said huffily. When they walked away I got up and walked outside. I tried to think about something that wasn't the Cullens. _I just want things to go back to how they were before they showed up. I don't want to be worrying about Paul and Jacob this much_, I thought to myself.

"You don't have to worry about them, you know?" a voice said to me from behind.

"Yes, I do. I'm here to protect them," I replied without turning around. I already knew who it was, Edward Cullen.

He sighed, unnecessarily, and said, "No, you don't. That's what Sam is for. And just because you've been thinking it, we don't hate you. We just wanted you to tell us the truth."

"But the truth violates everything that I'm trying to hold together. When you wrote the treaty no one knew that I would come around and mess it all up. There's no way that my uncles could have foreseen _this _happening," I said pointing to myself. _If only I had stayed away from Forks like I thought I should… Nothing good has come from this; I could have just gone back to Astoria._

"I don't understand why you think that," he said nonchalantly. "Obviously, Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Sam have someone who is there to help them now… Right now, it's just Sam, but one day you'll be helping Jacob and Paul. That's all the good you could have possibly done."

"I guess," I replied as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"But can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I said stopping myself from walking away.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could phase when we were asking what you could do? Didn't you think we would find out eventually; you're smell would have changed the more time you spent around them."

"It wasn't important at the time; I didn't think anything would happen. I still didn't believe that I was actually capable of phasing. It had only happened once, like I said before. And no, my scent would not have changed. It would have stayed exactly the same as it's been for the past forty or odd years." I paused to stop myself from getting upset anymore. "And what did you mean when you said 'we don't hate you'? If you didn't hate me, then why haven't any of you spoken to me since October? Christmas is in a few days, there's no way you're just feeling sentimental."

"We were under the impression that you didn't want to talk to us anymore. That's what you've been thinking anyway, or what I've told them you've been thinking."

"Now why would you do a thing like that?" I asked surprised.

"Because you shouldn't be around us when you're trying to help the wolf. It just wouldn't be a good combination," he said solemnly.

I looked at him as the bell rang, "Well, seeing as I'm meant to be a mediator between the vampires and wolves talking to both of you is a requirement. I'm supposed to keep the peace, for now."

I walked out the door without another sound and got in my car. As I started the engine I heard my phone start to ring. Thinking it was Billy, I answered. "Hello," I said. There was no response and I hung up. I drove off in the direction of my house and it started to ring again; this time I checked the number, it was unlisted. I answered to see what they wanted, again there was no response until I was about to hang up.

"Grace, I'm sorry," a mystery male's voice said before he hung up.

_That was weird. But they sounded so familiar, almost like it was… No! It couldn't have been_, I thought to myself.

The next week went by fairly fast and I had finished all my Christmas shopping. It was Christmas morning and I was getting ready to go over to Billy's house. I would go there first, then back to my house for the boys' Christmas.

After curling my already curled hair into soft spirals, I walked out to my car so I could drive over to Billy's. I was stopped short by a familiar scent that I only got at school; it was near to me now though. I turned to face Emmett Cullen standing on the first step to my porch.

"I'm really busy, y'know; all I want is a nice, quiet Christmas. I think you should just go back home," I said trying to turn back to the car.

Before I could even blink an eye he was holding me still. "I can't stay away from you, I heard Edward say you still think about us and want to talk to us," he said close to my ear. I could feel his cold breath brush against my neck and I closed my eyes. I felt him move his face closer to mine and before I had time to object, he kissed me hard. I didn't want to pull away but before I knew it it was all over. I opened my eyes and he was already gone.

I arrived at Billy's before dinner was ready and Jake was already excited for his presents. We were just waiting for his sisters to show up. The phone rang as soon as I walked in the door. It was Rebecca calling to say she wasn't going to be home this year. Billy seemed to be a little upset, but he didn't let it show; I was assuming for Jake's sake. Rachel had already called a week before saying she wasn't going to be home for the holidays and everyone seemed a little upset. Jake didn't understand why they didn't want to come home for Christmas.

After dinner Sam came over with Leah and everyone was ready for their presents. I didn't want to go all out this year, so I got everyone a hand-engraved ornament with their names and its meaning. For example, Jacob's had a wintry background and "to follow or track." Once everyone had seemed to enjoy all their gifts, it was time for me to say goodbye.

"Well, I think I should be off," I said. "I have to get home so I can do Christmas with Embry and Paul and Quil tonight too."

"But Gracie, I don't want you to go!" Jake whined. "Why didn't they just come over here?"  
Billy decided to cut in, "Because they have their own family, you know."

"Okay," Jake said jutting up his bottom lip. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow right, Grace?"  
"Right," I said hugging him good-bye. "Bye Sam! Bye Leah!" I called walking out the door.

I drove faster than I normally would have on a snowy road to get to Paul, Embry, and Quil faster. When I pulled into the White driveway and noticed the boys already waiting for me. Mrs. White looked upset, as per usual when I picked up the boys and was thirty seconds late.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up at Billy's house when I was leaving," I tried to explain, but she just put her hand up to stop me.

"It's okay Grace, there's no need to apologize today. I know its Christmas and you were probably expecting dinner and everything to be done much sooner," she said calmly as the boys piled into my car.

"I noticed that Jared wasn't coming over, do you know why?"

"I think his parents just wanted him for the holidays this year… You know to spend time together as a family," she explained.

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, well I better get these kids back to my house. You said you were going to pick them up in the morning right?"  
"Yes I am," she answered. And with that I waved goodbye, backed out of the drive way and drove in the direction of my home.

We arrived at the house in the woods within minutes and as soon as I got out of the car I smelled someone near by. "Hey guys, can you go into the house?" I asked. "And while you're in there you can change or get ready for the movie if you want." I watched as they went up the steps and into the house. I then followed the scent to where the owner might be. I walked a few feet into the trees, carefully, and looked for a person who might be injured or lost. I found nothing. I turned and walked back to towards the house only to hear a faint crackling of leaves.

"Hello," I called out into the darkness. I stood still waiting for a response. "Is there someone out here?" Again, I didn't get an answer and this time I ran back to the house.

"GRACE!!" Paul yelled as I got to the door.

"What is it sweetie?"

He rushed to my side and said, "I thought I saw someone at the back window. And we didn't know where you were; we thought something had happened to you while you were out there."

I sighed and pulled him over to the couch, "You don't ever have to worry about me, I'll always be fine. Besides, I didn't see anyone out there. You probably just thought you saw something because it's dark out there."

"No, he's really telling the truth! I saw it too, and it wasn't just a tree!" Quil argued forcefully.

"You guys," I said, "there is nothing out there. I was just there. I didn't see anyone and I didn't hear anyone. We're fine." I looked to my left and saw Embry sitting on the couch. "Did you see anything Em?"

"Nope," he replied. "I was in the bathroom, there are no windows in there, and so I couldn't have seen anything."

"Okay. Now, let's just watch this movie and then you can go to bed," I said getting up and putting _It's a Wonderful Life _into the DVD player. They all sat down on the pull out bed and covered up.

After about an hour of the movie all three boys had fallen asleep, so I turned it off. I looked out the back window to make sure they really weren't seeing things. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, besides Sam – in his wolf form – pacing back and forth between the trees.

I grabbed a jacket and quietly walked out the back door. Something seemed to be a little off though, Sam was snarling into the darkness. I could hear everything he was saying, he could smell a vampire; a Cullen.

_Sam, I need you to go closer to the house – without being seen – and keep an eye on the kids_, I directed him walking farther out into the woods.

_Grace, you can't go out there. You don't know what they want_, he cried out.

I turned and looked back at him, _It can't be anything bad. This is peaceful land, the neutral territory between our lands. They can't do anything._ Without another word from Sam I continued walking into the darkness. I could see everything as if the sun was shining bright, and I kept an eye out for any sudden movement. I moved a few more feet, towards the bigger oak trees in the middle of my path. Then I saw him, Emmett Cullen with his brother Jasper sitting on the lower branches of a tree.

"What's he doing here?" I asked Emmett.

"He's here to keep you calm for what I have to tell you," he replied. "I just have to keep you calm so you can't phase and rip me to pieces."

"I'll still want to rip you to pieces after you leave, and there's nothing to stop other than the fact that there are children in my house," I countered.

Jasper leaped from the tree branch. "That is true, but you won't do that," he said in his southern accent.

"Whatever. Just tell me what you have to tell me so I can go back inside."  
Emmett got out of the tree and walked over to me. "I don't know how to say this, and I wish there was an easier way… But that kiss this morning, it can never happen again."

I had been looking into his eyes the whole time, as if the world was held inside of them, but now I just saw through them. It was as if everything good that had happened today, dinner with Billy, the movie with the boys, the kiss that maybe meant there was something between Emmett and I, never really happened; like it was all a dream. "You said this morning, though, that you couldn't stay away from; not after hearing what Edward said. I don't… I don't understand," I said quickly running out of breath. I then realized that I was starting to panic; Jasper was not keeping me calm at all. "What good are you anyway?" I asked him. "I don't seem to be calm at all, instead I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack."

Jasper's face became defensive. "I'm trying, but you seem to be resisting somehow."

"Grace, I shouldn't have kissed you," Emmett said, rushed. "I have Rosalie and I can't break her heart. I'm trying to protect you, too."

I felt my hands start to shake and I could everyone's thoughts at once again. "Stop thinking!" I shouted at the both of them. "Now," I said breathing heavily trying to calm myself, "you must have known when you kissed me that nothing was going to happen. Why even do it in the first place? I just wanted to be friends, I didn't need anything else. And then you go and _kiss_ me after months of not even saying a word to me." I heard Sam howling near the house. "I don't even want an answer. I don't want to be friends with your family anymore. Go back to your side before I give Sam a reason to attack you," I said with acid dripping from my every word.

Emmett's expression was full of hurt and he was begging me, mentally, to forgive him. I walked away – without another word – towards Sam to make sure the kids were okay.

When I reached the house Sam was in human form and wearing only a pair of running shorts. "Are they okay?" I asked him hurriedly.

"Yeah, but I think Paul saw me. He was walking around the house looking for you, and he looked out the window, I couldn't do anything to stop him from seeing me. I'm sorry," he replied in the same rushed tone I had asked in.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell him he was just tired and seeing things," I said slowly as I walked back into the house. "You can go home, Sam, nothing will be coming around tonight."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. Leave me some feedback; it's been awhile since I've written and I want to know if you all still like it. **


End file.
